The Hurricane Woman
by Steve Cross
Summary: Max and Peter are twins and they are inseparable. Max's first love, Laura, decides to return to Germany after many years hoping her life will finally improve. However, her past and her very dirty secrets won't only mess her life again but
1. Chapter 1

Max and Peter are twins -19 years old- and they are inseparable. They live in a nice house together in the most expensive and desired area of Berlin, Schöneberg. They are members of a famous and very successful German pop band "Vier X".

Furious as he was, Peter told Max his last words before leaving "and I don't want to talk to you ever again! EVER!" And he stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Max was really upset so he grabbed a bottle of vodka from the kitchen and started drinking from the bottle. He then went out onto the balcony and he kept drinking his pain out while looking at the stars. 

Peter full of tears was sat in a taxi and he couldn't believe that he wouldn't see his brother again. But then he realized he had no choice. This time he did the worst thing a brother could do to his brother.

The taxi arrived outside a big 2-floor house a little outside Berlin. From the backyard he could hear the dogs bark like every time he would visit. Peter rang the intercom system and the door opened. Fortunately the dogs were tied up this time. He moved on to the entrance and the front door opened. He walked in and immediately moved close to Laura. She looked at him with her wet eyes and you could see that she feels guilty and regretful. 

"Peter ...we need to talk" she told him nervous but Peter didn't let her continue.

"No we don't. It's all Max's fault for hitting on you!".

She kept insisting but Peter interrupted her again "I do not want to hear. I asked him for an explanation and he didn't give any. Can I stay over here for awhile, please?".

He walked on to the living room holding his luggage and Laura was following him… "things are more complicated that they seem, Peter. The truth is that you don't know me that well…and…" his cell phone rang interrupting her again, it was Max; Peter hanged up angry. 

Meanwhile, Max was drunk and crying on his balcony.

"Pick it up, man! UGH! it's all my fault ... I shouldn't have allowed this Laura chapter to open again! Oh Laura ..." suddenly Laura's face appeared amongst the stars…Her beautiful green eyes, the cute freckles on her cheeks, her golden hair. "Why do I love you so bad? ... Oh God why? Why did I do this? If only I talked to her earlier! God I love her so much…but no… I have to forget her…forever. For me and for Peter…".

1 year ago ... 

Max is happy but also nervous at the same time for the comeback of his first love Laura. He hasn't seen her for many years since Junior High. When he was to go into High School her parents died and because she didn't want to go to boarding school, she flew away from the country with a guy 10 years older than her and they left for America. Max was in love with her all these years but managed to forget her for awhile through some flings. But he never succeeded forgetting her forever. Now Laura said she's coming back for good and she asked the Hitzig brothers to let her stay with them for a while until she finds a new home.

He starts tidying up the house while Peter plays Xbox and eats Nachos. Max begins to yell at Peter…

"Hey asshole, you don't understand, in a few hours Laura will be here! Stop playing for a minute and help me clean!" but Peter ignores him and Max goes and switches the XBOX off.

Peter gets really angry and shouts "Are you an idiot? I was winning!"

Max continued "I told you that Laura is on her way!"

"And why do I care? It's your friend! Your guest!"

Max gets more frustrated and stops tidying up "O really? Well, try and bring any chick back here and you'll see what happens!". Peter starts laughing out of nowhere; "what's so funny, huh? Are you stupid?" Max asks.

"First of all, Laura is not your girlfriend ..." Peter says proud.

Max replies "I did not mean it like that! I'm talking about….people who…are not our common friends. Generally!".

Peter keeps bragging "and definitely we won't have a common girlfriend ever… I myself am more than enough to handle one chick" and he laughs while eating nachos. 

Max keeps tidying up and picks up the dirty socks from the floor

" You can say all the cold jokes in the world, but this won't help me tidy your mess up! And by the way, Laura is just a friend. Or even an acquaintance now! Is this sauce on the wall?". The doorbell rings, his breath stops and he can hear his heart beating faster. "What, do you think it's her? But ... but ... she said she would arrive in three hours!".

Peter goes to the kitchen to grab some coke and Max opens the door and it is indeed Laura; a tall blonde with lovely green eyes and a steamy body like the bodies of those models in the magazines.

Laura looks at Max who stares at her like dumb "Max? I came to the right place, right?",

Max replies "ummm… yes ... yes! Come on in! Wow, you grew up...A LOT!" while staring at her big breasts.

Peter enters the living room drinking coke and the minute he sees the indescribable beauty of Laura he spills almost the whole bottle of coke all over his clothes.

Laura gets shocked –in a good way- when she sees Peter. "PETER? Wow! You have grown!" she throws her purse onto the couch and hugs Peter. He can feel her breasts against his body and he gasps for air.

"You are... Laura?... Laura?" says Peter in total shock.

"Yes ...?"

"The Laura?" he says and Laura starts getting nervous.

"What do you mean? Oh my God, have you seen my movies?".

Max interrupts them intrigued "You're an actress? I thought you became a dancer! And how come I haven't seen you in any popular movies lately?".

This time Laura responds even more nervous "I am... basically ... sooo thirsty. I suggest we sit down, drink some coke -she winks at Peter- and talk about our lives. I want to know everything you've done! Although I already know how big you have been with your band!". She takes her jacket off and sits comfortably on the couch.

The two brothers stand there staring at her every move speechless.

Peter finally manages and spells some words to Max… "Oh brother…she will surely become our common ... friend" he giggles and then they sit next to her and start talking…

C2


	2. Chapter 2

Laura talks about her life with the Hitzig brothers.

"so you're an actress ..." Max reassures.

"Yes, but as I said, I only played in independent zero budget films. Umm… and since I couldn't get into Hollywood I got bored of trying, so I decided to come back here.

Peter interrupts sarcastically "God bless Hollywood!" and he giggles; Max nods at him in order to cut it off.

Laura continues "Oh God, I've missed Germany so much! I want to go everywhere and remember the old times!

Max asks excited "Where do you want to go? Are you hungry?"

"Like a wolf"

So they start walking around the city, laughing and dancing to Laura's ringtones. They started reminiscing all those good years when they were best friends and they were having the time of their life.

Peter interrupts this bff moment and asks Laura "How come I didn't know you back then?"

She replies "You did, silly. The only difference was that I was brunette, fat with acne ... and with smaller breasts ... ... (and they both look at her breast auPeteratically)

Peter responds in a flirty way "I'm sorry for not remembering you at all. And usually I remember beautiful girls ..." and he smiles and as he continues with the flirting, Max seems to be getting more and more jealous

Later on, they sit in a German restaurant and have lunch. Peter flirts with Laura all the time and Max tries to change the subject. However, not only he doesn't succeed but they do come closer and closer.

At home, next morning, Peter half asleep goes to the bathroom to pee and all of sudden a naked Laura comes out of the shower. They look at each other and scream at the view of their genitals.

After a while they both drink coffee in the living room embarrassed without looking at each other. Then Max comes over and is ready to go.

"I'm leaving I must go to David. What wrong with you two? Why were you screaming in the morning?" he asks curious.

Laura replies nervous "I was nothing, Max, I just….saw a cockroach in the bathroom. A very big cockroach!" she winks at Peter and he giggles.

Max looks at Peter "And why were you screaming? I know you're not scared of cockroaches!'

Peter thinks a bit and comes up with an answer "No. I saw two large beetles. You know how much I'm scared of them. Yep, beatles….Two ... HUGE beetles!". Laura laughs out loud. Max is a bit confused with their reactions but he's too in a hurry to think.

"Anyways…Laura, I found a great house just outside Berlin, you two should go see it" he says.

So they start driving to the house. It is a very beautiful, neoclassic 2-floor house with a big lovely garden. They ring the intercom system and the door opens. Suddenly, two huge black angry dogs start running towards them barking. Frightened they start running around the backyard until the landlord comes out and commands the dogs to stop. Nevertheless Peter with Laura were running so fast that they stumble and fall into a pit of mud. They burst into laughter and they start playing by firing mud at each other. Then the landlady, Ms. Owels, comes over and looks at them curious. She's a short, 76-year-old lady with sneaky eyes and old smelly clothes.

"What the heck; they are worse than my dogs!"

Anyway, they got in and chatted about the rent and took a tour of this wonderful house and Laura seriously considers renting it. She looks at Peter

"Peter, what do you think?

"If I was a selfish bastard I would tell you this place is not for you and to keep looking so that you would keep staying with us" they smile at each other and then Peter continues "but I think this house is perfect for you…" 

After awhile, Max talks with Peter on the phone

" She booked it? Oh ... –Max looks sad- this is it then. Great…just great…"


End file.
